


小心眼

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 点文
Relationships: 斑扉
Kudos: 2





	小心眼

年轻的小医忍红着脸夹着病历本从病房出来的时候，差点撞到进门的千手扉间。  
她慌忙道歉，对方并不在意，只是问询了一下病人的情况，得知问题不大后重新牵起小孩，点点头进去了。  
好帅啊……走出去半条走廊，小医忍仍感觉自己的脸热得要爆炸；千手扉间大人皮肤真好……睫毛也长，刚才说话的时候那双温润的红色眼眸盯着自己，她完全忘了自己是怎么磕磕绊绊回答的。和里面那位大人真登对！天造地设！小医忍几乎忍不住要喊出声，加快了脚步，只想快点找到自己的小姐妹分享看到的两位美人。

另一边，千手扉间踏入的病房里，气氛却并不融洽。  
“在小学表演忍术，你是怎么想的，在操场上豪火灭却？”扉间拿起床头的病历本翻看，语气里止不住的嫌弃。“用了多少次了，偏偏这次卡在嗓子眼里，还把喉咙和嘴唇烫伤了，丢人。”  
斑坐直了身体，想争辩却无奈整张嘴被包得严严实实，只有刷刷刷地在纸板上写字：  
“你带他来干嘛？！！”  
要不是为了躲这个突然出现在操场尽头的小孩，他也不至于一大口火遁生生往肚子里吞。你让我丢人，你怎么还扮可怜？他瞅着那个抓着扉间衣角不住往后缩的小卷毛，心里一阵烦躁。

“孩子想给你道歉。”  
斑运笔如飞，气势汹汹地举起板子：“我不需要！”  
想起了什么似的，他迅速补充：“他是不是看不起我？！”

“……你多大了？不要闹。”扉间皱皱眉头，把躲在自己身后的小宇智波扒拉出来，揉揉小孩柔软的头毛放缓了语气：“镜，不是有话要和宇智波斑大人说吗？不用拘谨，老师在呢。”

小卷毛怯怯地探出一个头，对上斑的眼神吓得立刻缩了回去：“对……对不起斑大人……害您受伤，我很抱歉……”  
最后几个词在斑不高兴的凝视下几乎是嗫嚅着说出的，扉间看到孩子害怕，心疼得一把抱了起来拍拍背；孩子紧紧抱着扉间脖颈，像抓住了救命稻草。“没事，老师马上送你回去。镜表现得很好。”  
一边的宇智波斑恨不得把自己嘴上这一圈加了封印的纱布扯下来，狠狠教训一顿那个狗狗眼的小崽子：抱这么紧，知道你老师已经结婚了吗？没大没小没分寸。  
可惜医院的封印着实牢固，他试了几次没有成功，气恼地瞪着那边如同亲父子一般的两人。  
千手扉间，你就天天胳膊肘往外拐，都不来问问我痛不痛吗？再说了那孩子一看就是故意的，我什么时候那么吓人了？  
想说的话足足一肚子，捻起笔来又觉得无谓。斑失落不已，本以为扉间会来看看他的伤势再安慰几句的……果然是冷漠的死白毛。  
啪地摔了笔，宇智波族长躺下把被子拉起盖住了头。

可能是委屈吧，尽管不想承认，斑想要获得爱人的关心。  
但过了几分钟，千手扉间都没有出声。斑听见房门被关上的声音，气恼地蜷缩成一团。  
太过分了。

他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，醒来时发现房间里漆黑一片，已经过了晚饭时间。

啪，灯打开了，进门的人披着白大褂，一头白发因为整日工作而萎顿着，显得整个人都有点没精打采。今夜他值班，但因为担心这里的病人，决定违反规定悄悄离开一会儿。  
“醒了？要不要回家？”千手扉间打了个哈欠，没明白为什么眼前的人秒速把自己裹回被子里。  
茧型的被子里伸出一只手把写字本抽进被窝，片刻后伸出来，上面是生硬的拒绝 ：“我在住院。”

“但我是院长。手续明天办吧，你认床，这里睡不好。”

“不！”

加了感叹号的硬邦邦的回复，把扉间逗笑了。  
他走过去把被子卷抱起来，被迫露出头的宇智波族长瞪着他，眉心拧出一个川字，浑身写着抗拒。

随着飞雷神发动的咻声，病房里只剩下一张空荡荡的床。

宇智波大宅。  
看着斑吞下最后一口晾凉的白粥，千手扉间从卷轴里摸出一罐亮晶晶的金色液体。  
“嘴上涂一点蜂蜜吧，好得快。”扉间拧开盖子，用小勺剜了一点，细细地涂在斑嘴上。燎伤的水泡已经被挑破过了一天，此刻白色的嘴皮覆盖在新鲜的艳红唇肉上，看起来狰狞无比。不知道当时操作的时候他哭了没有啊？扉间蓦地想问，抬眼看见男人不高兴的表情，把这个显然不合时宜的问题咽回了肚子里。

“千万不要舔嘴唇哦，会把伤口舔破的……”  
扉间收起罐子看着斑，认真嘱咐。  
斑看着扉间，认真地舔了一口。

“……”  
“你故意的吗？”  
刷刷刷，本子被举起来：“你能拿我怎么样？”  
不能怎么样。  
扉间叹口气，重新拧开装蜂蜜的罐子。

第七次给斑涂上蜂蜜被舔走后，扉间无可奈何地凑过去试探着亲了一下。对方不情不愿地张开嘴，扉间慢慢从伤得最轻的唇角亲到口腔——尽管已经足够小心，牙齿还是不小心压到了斑嘴上的伤口——斑捂着嘴呜地低叫了一声，疼得眼里瞬间浮起了泪花。  
你才是故意的吧？！有仇不报王八蛋。不等扉间道歉，斑趁着扉间的舌头还在他嘴里狠狠咬了回去，看见对方也疼得皱起眉头，满意地舔舔虎牙，尝到了一点久违的血腥。我反应真快。斑满足地瞅了一眼扉间扭曲的表情，飞快把头扭到一边。

哎。烦躁地抓了一把头发，扉间瞪着面前的宇智波，对方却像小孩子赌气一般拒绝和他进行眼神交流。  
小心眼要是能做手术治疗，他一定第一个把家里这位五花大绑抬进手术室。  
看来只有那样了。

热气氤氲的浴室，蒙了一层水汽的落地镜倒映出两个模糊人影。  
他们很少在浴室做，因为扉间总觉得容易滑倒，不够安全。那什么叫安全？斑想不明白。自己在实验室熬通宵派影分身回来尽夜晚的职责叫安全吗？多少次自己想要和怀里的人温存一下，结果那具温热身躯在自己触摸到的瞬间化为了白烟。  
此刻本体久违地跪在面前，吞吐着他的性器，艳红唇瓣染着一层水光，结印飞快的手周到地伺候着唇舌照顾不到的根部和双丸，斑舒服地眯起眼睛——但他还是不打算和可恶的千手扉间和解，宇智波不成文的家训就是护亲不护理，更别说他本就值得这个人的一句关心。  
手指插进柔软的白发，听到扉间因为自己突然顶胯的动作发出一声被噎住的呜咽，斑心里涌上一阵恶作剧得逞般的满足。另一边因为意外被迫深喉的扉间被这一下挤出了泪花，挣扎着吐出那根让他差点窒息的凶器，深呼吸了两次才忍住狠狠在根部掐一把的冲动：他下手有轻重的，不会废了它，只是能让面前的人消停几天；不过现在不是时候。  
擦了擦眼角的泪水，扉间抬头警告了男人一眼，扶着对方的大腿开始一上一下地舔舐柱身。他口活无师自通地很好，只是出于洁癖平日里拒绝服务，除了现在这样需要哄人的时刻。不紧不慢地细细舔过凸起的青筋，扉间侧着头吮吸，飞快地拨动舌尖，感受到整根阴茎似乎更坚挺了些。斑已经不再捉弄他了，大腿的肌肉紧绷，呼吸也重了许多。快了。想起不久前的新发现，扉间凭着记忆把龟头拢在手心轻柔按摩，手腕打着圈转动，让性器顶端始终贴在手心磨蹭——十几秒后，斑喘息着射了，粗大的阴茎在他手心弹跳着，精液打在他手心，头顶传来满足的鼻音。斑抓得他头发有些疼。扉间默默忍住，他知道斑此刻听不见他的呼喊，只是在手里的小斑抽动着结束一分多钟的射精后轻轻掰开了斑放在他头顶的手。

“后面可以吗？”扉间站起身来，自顾自地就着指尖的精液往后穴里塞进一根手指。斑扶着旁边的毛巾架，脸上因为刚才的高潮还留着点傻乎乎的茫然。扉间当然不希求对方此刻能给出什么建设性意见，这个狭小的浴室如果用正面的话他只有坐在冰凉的洗手池台子上了——老天爷，这可是深秋。  
他往自己的敏感点摁了几次，头晕目眩地看着自己的东西从身下的白丛里慢慢站起来；为了等会儿顺利享受又不至于受伤，他必须在斑缓好之前先一步进入状态。扉间咬着牙塞进三指，前后抽动了几下，补了些水性润滑。这是第一次在斑面前扩张，他几乎不敢想象更不敢回头去看那个人脸上的表情，房间里咕哧咕哧的水声更让他所剩无几的理性蒸发殆尽。“进来——”他面红耳赤地指挥，全然不顾自己并没有进入完全准备好的状态，“可以了。”

直到斑贴上来的时候，扉间才意识到自己刚才确实没有扩张到位。这具身体太久没有承受欢爱了，斑的家伙顶进他臀缝里时，灼热性器勃发的侵略性让他下意识阻拦:“不对，等一下——”  
“……”斑沉默地压住了他，欺身上来舔了舔他红透的耳垂。过了两秒钟扉间才反应过来对方嗓子受伤不能说话，拧过头去看，斑的眼神沉沉的，里面是不容他反抗的危险神色。扉间强压着过快的心跳，抓着斑的手放在他臀部：“慢一点。”  
他听见自己的声音有点发抖。斑默不作声，掰开臀瓣一点点碾开那个熟悉的甬道。  
全根进入的瞬间扉间发出了一声短促的呻吟。太满了，他难受地扭动，喉咙里发出难受的哼哼。但宇智波斑比他更懂此刻应该做什么。他安抚地舔了舔扉间的后脖颈又抚摸了一把扉间前身，手指慢慢挪到腰部将人固定——然后在对方惊慌的呼喊里，迅速抽动了起来。  
不行，太快了。起初一阵胀满刺痛后，欢愉越过羞耻掌控了千手扉间的主导权。膝盖开始打哆嗦，全身的感官都集中到了结合的部分。斑进入得又凶又快，一下下抽插碾过内里所有的敏感点，偏偏还未攀上巅峰就整根抽出，下一秒又强势挤进，噼里啪啦的快感让扉间除了发出“啊啊～💕”的呻吟外再无法做出别的反应。他撑着自己，看见镜子里的人满脸都是不正常的红晕，眼睛里弥漫着潮湿的雾气，被顶得一下下前倾还狼狈地张着嘴汲取空气。不行了；要坏了。扉间浑身的力气都像被抽空，明明感觉已经站不住，腰眼一阵阵酸软快要跪下去了，可斑扶着他，一下下把没顶的快感灌进扉间的穴腔。要死了，会爽死的。  
他从镜子里看见斑闭着眼睛的半张脸。长长的黑羽般的眼睫垂着，完全投入到性事里的依赖和满足的神情成功阻止了扉间喊停的念头。  
那就这样吧。再多一点。扉间很快就失去理智，颤抖着发出下流的呻吟，不顾眼泪口水淌了满脸，抖着嗓子鼓励身后的人进得再深一点，再快一些，鞭笞他敏感而汁水丰盈的小穴——斑让他如愿以偿。

高潮来临的瞬间扉间忘记了今天发生的一切，下意识转过头去索取亲吻。斑滚烫干燥的嘴唇印在他的唇上，裂开的伤口溢出鲜血，在扉间唇上留下一个带血的唇印。  
精液从他们结合处溢出来，顺着扉间打颤的大腿下滑，但没人关注这些，离彻底结束还有一段时间。

躺在被窝里，扉间一下下梳着斑刚吹干的头发，对方像个小孩子一样窝在他臂弯。  
“还生气吗？”  
过了很久很久，久到扉间以为斑已经睡着了，对方哼出一声鼻音。  
“嗯。”  
他笑出了声。“不可以这么记仇，镜还是个孩子。”  
啪，斑放在被子外面那只手不轻不重地打了扉间一下，手掌落在被子上的声音闷闷的，本人却眼睛也不睁，往扉间身上拱了拱。  
“好好好，我知道你才是我的家人……那过段时间还来小学看看吗？镜很担心你还生他的气。”  
这次真的许久没有回复。斑的头发盖住了半张脸，重新涂好药膏的嘴唇上覆着干净的纱布，上面是扉间亲手贴的封印。如果不乐意，这个人一定会用各种方式表达出来的，多年陪伴让扉间早就了解了，沉默就是认可。  
“谢谢你，晚安。”扉间拨开爱人脸上杂乱的头发，在斑帅气的半张脸上落下一个吻，随着袭来的困意搂着人睡去。


End file.
